Talk:Nightmare Weapon
Does anybody know when the damage is reduced? I have onn, say, Favorable Winds, Melandru's Arrows (with an enchanted opponent), and Brutal Weapon, will it subtract 42 (or however much) from the final damage dealt, or simply from the base bow damage? Or somewhere in between? Considering that it will steal the specified amount no matter how much actual damage you do, it could be very powerful if the aforementioned damage-boosting skills still apply. 404notfound 02:10, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :It will reduce the total that's lumped together to make up the attack's damage. --68.142.14.7 02:33, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ::based on the damage calculation, negation and healing are applied at the end of the equation, so i'd assume everything counts --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:54, 16 July 2006 (CDT) I wonder how this interacts with Illusionary Weaponry... --DaveK 23:20, 27 July 2006 (GMT) :In order to steal life, the attack has to be successful, to connect. Since while enchanted with Illusionary Weaponry bonuses that normally trigger On Hit will not trigger anymore, it would be useless. Even if it did trigger, you'd still have to recast the weapon after every hit that target ally makes. n00kie 10:00, 14 September 2006 (CDT) With a Scythe? I know Splinter Weapon will take effect on 3 foes (if 3 are in range). Since both Splinter Weapon and this skill say, "Target ally's next successful attack..." will this skill allow you to steal health from up to 3 foes? Frostty1 04:50, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :Nope. The skill describes as "the next successful hit", not "hits". Though the scythe attacks once, it is calculated to hit up to multiple times, and not once. (Terra Xin 08:21, 8 January 2007 (CST)) This vs Vengeful weapon Less life steal, higher casting time, longer recharge, damage reduction... 213.84.230.131 07:34, 29 December 2006 (CST) :The life steal is unconditional, and doesn't require you to get hit in the forehand. (Terra Xin 08:22, 8 January 2007 (CST)) ::You can wand people with it and still deal 50 damage or whatever, so that's a plus..? --Silk Weaker 04:28, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Obviously... with the 1.75 attack speed of wands its = 1 second cast + aftercast for each steal therefore this has the power of a triple casted vamp gaze with 12 blood if you have 16 channeling and it only has 5 mana cost.-Greatrabe 00:23, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Damage reduction counter note? Umm... the note about countering the damage reduction seems inane. There is nothing to be countered about it, damage is reduced by the same amount of life that is stolen. There is no net loss in damage, and no reason to try to recoup through conjure flame or preps what was never lost in the first place. The only reason to use those would to be to increase total damage, which is how you would use them if you weren't using this skill. I am removing that note.--12pxWindjammer 22:50, 15 February 2007 (CST) :You can counter the damage reduction with Kindle Arrows or conjure spells because instead of adding to the base damage they deal their damage in its own seperate packet.--64.230.107.131 21:32, 28 February 2007 (CST) :: Sorry forgot to login--Devils Apprentice 21:33, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::Windjammer is right, — Blastedt 19:40, 11 March 2007 (CDT) IW? Could this be used with Illusionary Weaponry, or do the attacks have to hit for this to trigger?Blaster 11:14, 5 March 2007 (CST) Under Illusionary Weaponry, all your attacks fail. Nightmare Weapon requires successful attacks. Cru 204.128.70.65 13:19, 6 March 2007 (CST) Note Says Dual Shot hits multiple targets... hehehe no it doesn't... hits the same one twice more I like it. I'll save time and remove it myself, as it is incorrect data. --Sneakysmith12 11:39, 10 March 2007 (CST) :It says attacks, not targets. --Fyren 22:45, 10 March 2007 (CST) why my hero doesn't use this skill? he never use this -_- no matter he's dyin or not.. he doesn't use it even if i click on the skill!, i have to click on him before, maybe cause he sees it as an "only on other" spell? and he has 2 enchantments that only work if he's got a weap spell...too bad :Select the party member or ally and then click the skill, they will cast it on the target you select. (i.e. yourself) --Luigi (T/ ) 22:23, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::Heroes use skills the farthest to the left first. So put this in the number 1 slot. I was having a similar problem with Koss not using Signet of Strength, until someone told me they use the skills on the left side usually first. I reorder the bar, and voila, Koss uses Signet of Strength often, and he uses adrenalin skills before energy based skills. StatMan 16:48, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::I don't know if thats always true, on my nuker hero, I have Fire Attunement then Aura of restoration, but he still casts aura restoration more often first, before fire attunement. ::::Some skills the AI just don't cope well with. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:01, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Agreed - this appears to be one of them. I'm disappointed in how poorly the hero AI handles this skill. It would be a great skill to have along on a Rit hero, but my observation mirrors those above: the hero will never use it on his own. Even if I click his skill bar he just sits there then and won't use any skills at all until I either tell him what ally to cast it on, or un-check the skill. This level of micromanagement shouldn't be necessary IMO. The hero AI needs to be updated to use this skill whenever and on whomever would be a suitable ally - preferrably a frontliner who is attacking. Shadowlance 10:55, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::::After playing around with this skill and heroes some more, I've observed that Tahlkora as a Mo/Rt will use Nightmare Weapon fairly intelligently, however when I put Nightmare Weapon on Razah as a Rt/Any he will not use it. Very odd - almost as if the hero AI understands this skill better if it's a secondary profession. Shadowlance 16:18, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Tried this on Pyre Fierceshot as an R/Rt, expecting that he would use it on himself (this is ridiculously effective as it always steals the full amount regardless, meaning things like Distracting Shot actually hurt ...), but he always insists on using it on Jora instead ... so apparently it's used, but who they will use it on isn't chosen very intelligently ... 24.151.3.128 06:02, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Heroes will use it to heal rather than damage, in my experience. 22:53, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Hmm, new note This one. Kinda /duh to me. Anyone agree/disagree? --- -- (s)talkpage 22:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :I was considering removing it as well. 22:55, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed... (Talk • ) 23:49, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Affects +damage? Does the damage reduction also reduce +damage from skills? If not, this could make a nice damage buff for 'Sins since they have a low base damage with obviously high +damage skills. Forgot to sign, sorry. Jaigoda 14:42, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it affects bonus damage. Would be overpowered otherwise... (T/ ) 15:55, 29 March 2009 (UTC) This + Binding Chains Anyone know if this triggers the end of Binding Chains? :You will still deal at least 0 damage with an attack, which will probably end Binding Chains. 21:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC)